Su primer beso es mío
by fansadness
Summary: Francis y Arthur iban de camino a casa de Antonio cuando el mayor de los rubios se entera que el menor no a dado su primer beso, eh intenta ser el primero


Chán,hoy subo un fic que tenía desde hace como dos años~ corto, sencillito, simplón, fome etc etc

no sé como volví a esto de publicar FF...pero bueno, ojala les guste c:

Disclaimer: Hetalia no es mio~ ; n;

* * *

Era sábado por la mañana y dos chicos europeos se dirigían al departamento de unos de sus compañeros para hacer los deberes de la universidad, hablaban sobre las experiencias amorosas del mayor, a veces el francés se pasaba de la raya contando cosas que no se deberían decir poniendo nervioso al mas joven que le tiraba algunos golpes para que cerrara la boca, aunque conociéndolo, era claro que no lo haría

-**maldición, ese semáforo no cambia nunca**- apretó el botón, siempre creyó y creerá que ese estúpido botón verde lo colocaban para decorar, ya que no servía para nada, dejó de presionar soltando un suspiro y viendo a los autos bastante irritado

**-deja de ser tan impaciente, ahora cuéntame como fue tu primer beso**-preguntó colocándose a su lado para escuchar mejor la experiencia del británico

**-¿m-mi primer beso?** –se sonrojó un poco y miró al francés**- bueno… aun no lo eh dado…** -dijo en un tono bajo jugando con sus dedos apenado y viendo el suelo con el ceño fruncido, hubo un corto silencio entre ambos, dejando escuchar solo el ruido de los autos y de otras personas conversando, lentamente volvió a mirar a Francis cambiando su expresión a una enfadada ya que el muy desgraciado trataba de aguantar la risa, cosa que no duró mucho

**-hahaha, ¡por favor! ¡Cómo es eso de que nunca has besado a alguien! **

-**cállate Francis, ¿!tienes que decir esas cosas tan alto?!** –el chico inglés volteo hacia ambos lados para asegurarse de que nadie haya escuchado lo que dijo su amigo. La luz cambió de color dejándolos cruzar la calle hacia un edificio de arriendo

**- es que me sorprende, por dios** –se secó una lágrima que salió por tanto reír- **Ya vamos en la universidad ¡y ni siquiera le has dado un beso a alguien!-** terminaron de subir los escalones y se detuvieron frente a una puerta

**-no tiene nada de malo** – tocó el timbre del apartamento **– además, la vida no son solo besos y noviazgos, ¿sabes? **– le sonrió forzadamente y se volteó hacia la puerta molesto

**-pero Arthur, eso es una parte importante de la vida, deberías experimentarlo**

**-lo haré algún día, ya deja de molestarme**

La puerta se abrió cortando el tema de conversación, un joven castaño se apareció detrás de la puerta y al momento de verlos les sonrió muy animadamente como siempre solía hacer

-**hola muchachos**-le pasó una mirada rápida al inglés- **vaya, no te vez tan mal de ropa casual Arthur**

**-ajá, ¿nos dejas pasar o ya terminaste los deberes?**- levantó una ceja ofendido cruzándose de brazos, era cierto que pocas veces andaba desarreglado, pero no le gustaba que le dijeran ese tipo de cosas

-**claro que no, si los eh estado esperando para hacerlos juntos, pasen**- se hizo a un lado dejándolos entrar, el lugar era bastante espacioso, con razón el alquiler era tan caro ahí. Se hicieron camino esquivando las múltiples cosas que estaban desparramadas por todas partes. Cuando por fin llegaron a la sala, Antonio se disculpó por el desorden y les indicó que tomaran asiento en el suelo, ya que los sillones estaban ocupados por múltiples objetos

-**oh~ que desorden tienes aquí, ¿qué te sucedió?** –preguntó Francis haciéndose a un lado para que el dueño del apartamento colocara una pequeña mesa que traía

**-¿le pediste a Lovino que te ayudara a limpiar?** –Arthur corrió unos cuantos objetos antes de sentarse

**-hahaha de seguro así fue**

-**oigan, no sean pesados**-recogió una que otra cosa para desocupar el área- **saben que el tiene una manera extraña de limpiar desde que era mas pequeño, iré por algo de beber, ya vengo **

-**claro-**respondieron unísonos

Sin perder el tiempo, Arthur tomó su bolso sacando sus apuntes y abriéndolos en la parte que estaba la tarea que iban a hacer, leyó lentamente uno de los párrafos donde podrían sacar las respuestas y al notar que Francis no hacia lo mismo, despegó su vista de la lectura encontrándose con la de los ojos azules del contrario

**-¿que tanto me miras bastardo?**-cambió de hoja

-**hm… no sé **–acomodó un poco sus cabellos- **eh estado pensando sobre lo que hablábamos antes de llegar**

-**¿así? Que bueno, te prometo que si me sigues molestando por no haber besado a nadie antes te pateare el culo, ¿me oíste?** –afilo sus ojos

-**p-por supuesto**-sonrió nervioso- **pero eso no es lo que pensaba**-apoyó su cara en una de sus manos

**-¿y que es entonces? –** acostó el libro sobre la mesa sin soltarlo y poniéndole atención al otro

**-¿no quieres que te moleste cierto?-**el de cabello corto asintió – **entonces~** -estiro sus labios

-**¡hig! ¿!Por qué estiras tus labios hacia a mi?! ¡Es desagradable verte haciendo eso!** –se hecho un poco hacia atrás un tanto nervioso

**-¿no es obvio? Seré tu primer beso**- se le acercó un poco imitando la acción de antes

**-¡¿q-qué!?** –Colocó el cuaderno sobre la cara del francés- ¡**No! ¡Qué asco!**

-**así no te molestaré, venga, ¡bésame!** –dio un salto para tirársele encima, pero Arthur rodó en el suelo esquivándolo y provocando que se golpeara en el rostro

**-¡estás loco**! –Gritó poniéndose de pie y corriendo hacia el marco de la puerta – **te dije que sería a su tiempo **

**-ya llegó su tiempo, ¡ven~! **– se levantó acercándose a paso lento a su amigo, el cual se tensó y le arrojó el libro más cercano en la cara antes de salir corriendo seguido por el francés

**-¡Arthur~! Te enseñaré a dar un beso francés. Los franceses son mejor enseñándolo, ¡es lógico!**

**-¡odio tu lógica bastardo!-**corrían de sala en sala, saltando y esquivando cualquier cosa que estorbara en su camino, Arthur trataba de esconderse en algún sitio pero el peli-largo lo encontraba enseguida queriendo robar su primer beso

-**ah…y**-**ya déjame...** –gritó exhausto tirándole lo que encontrara detrás del sofá, su condición física no era para nada buena, en cambio la del francés… en realidad estaban en las mismas pero él duraba mas corriendo

-**no te hagas el difícil…** -con la respiración agitada se dirigió al sofá tomando con dificultad la cabeza del inglés- **te tengo…** -su rostro ensombreció y su sonrisa era como la de un maniático

**-¿qué están haciendo? **–una tercera persona apareció en la habitación interrumpiendo una violación bucal (?) el español se acercó con la bandeja entre sus manos mirando algo curioso la escena

-**¡menos mal que llegas lentorro!** – dijo Arthur tratando de alejar al pervertido de su amigo que seguía forcejeando

**-trato de besar a Arthur** –contestó el francés – **el pequeño aun no da su primer beso~** -le acarició la mejilla recibiendo una mordida en su mano

**-pff… ¿qué? ¿¡En serio?!** –se les acercó mas dejando la bandeja en la mesa que había traído cuando sus compañeros llegaron, el británico se sonrojó tanto de vergüenza como de rabia

-**¡no hay nada de malo! Dejen de joderme, ¿¡quieren?!** –se soltó y se fue a recoger sus cosas guardándolas en su bolso, si lo iban a molestar por algo tan insignificante prefería irse a su casa a jugar a los power rangers con su hermano Peter- **me largo**

**-oye espera, aun no hacemos los deberes **–el castaño trató de detenerlo yendo detrás de él pero fue empujado por el mayor de los tres

**-hey, antes de que te vayas dame un baiser~** –lo abrazó por los hombros recibiendo quejas e insultos

Antonio se quedó viendo el espectáculo que montaban, era sorprendente que Arthur no haya besado a ninguna persona, tenía las cejas raras lo admitía pero después de todo era bastante guapo, rascó su cabeza confundido y nuevamente se acercó al parcito escandaloso y aprovechó que Francis tenía afirmado a Arthur para tomarle la cara con una mano y propinarle un corto beso al otro con ojos verdes

**-ha ha, lo siento Francis, creo que su primer beso fue mío** – observó la cara de desconsuelo del chico proveniente del país del amor mientras soltaba a su víctima, luego vio la cara del cejas de oruga, estaba muy sorprendido, ¿era de esperarse no?, su primer beso fue robado y el ladrón no fue una mujer si no que un hombre

**-A-Antonio…** -sus mejillas se colorearon y bajó la mirada entrecerrando los ojos, el nombrado por tal acción se altero, no todos los días se veía un Arthur así -**tu… -**dijo en un tono suave a la vez que apretaba los puños-** tu… eres un mal nacido hijo de…!** – le tiró un puñetazo en la cara saliendo del departamento echando humito por la cabeza y dando un portazo

-**desubicado, ¡cómo pudiste hacerle eso!** –Dramatizó-** ¡desalmado!**

**-joder como duele, coño –** se sobó el rostro ignoró completamente las palabras del cínico de Francis- **hay…bueno… pensé que me iba a ir peor –**se puso de pie con ayuda del rubio viendo la puerta

-**Pelmazo… ¿cómo pudiste? ese beso era mío, maldición** – susurró derrotado mientras se golpeaba la frente y se apoyaba en la pared

**-lo siento tío, pero como podía dejarte aquello a ti**? –Le sonrió- **me encanta encabronar a Arthur, se ve tan mono enojado**

**-hablas como si te gustara, ¿hay algo que no me hayas dicho? **

**-pues… que… ¿creo que me están gustando los rubios con mal carácter?**

Francis alzó una ceja sonriendo un poco, al español siempre le gustaron las cosas difíciles, pero eso de que le empezara a gustar su rival de la infancia, era muy raro

-**deja de poner cara de bobo y vayamos por Arthur**

-**¿vas por él por un segundo baiser? O por qué no quieres quemarte el cerebro pensando**

**-quien sabe, podría ser por ambas –**rió divertido –**ya vamos perdedor**

Ambos salieron corriendo del departamento para buscar al indignado inglés, bajaron la escalera a saltones y con la mirada recorrían todo el sector, Francis lo vio en la vereda queriendo cruzar la calle, pero tuvo el mismo problema de cuando se dirigían al departamento de Antonio, la luz del semáforo no cambiaba y los autos no dejaban pasar a nadie, se dirigieron donde Arthur lo mas silencioso posible y cuando estuvieron cerca, Francis le agarró los brazos y lo comenzó a arrastrar, luego Antonio tomó sus piernas diciéndole a la gente de su alrededor que no estaban secuestrando a nadie y que continuaran con lo que hacían

Con dificultad volvieron a la casa, el rubio menor aun intentaba escapar por lo que Antonio le colocó una esposa en la mano izquierda y la otra parte en la cabecera de la cama, Francis trajo la mesa para poder trabajar más cómodamente

**-¿de donde sacaste eso?** –preguntó mirando las esposas

-**mi padre era policía, ¿que no te acuerdas?**

**-¡déjense de chorradas y suéltenme!** - forcejeaba

**-cuando terminemos la tarea Arthur, para eso nos juntamos-**dijo sonriendo el castaño -**empecemos**

Al no tener más opción que quedarse ahí con ellos, empezaron con los deberes los cuales no eran tan difíciles y terminaron a lo más en media hora, se quedaron bebiendo una que otra cerveza y el insufrible genio del británico

* * *

creo que hay mas fans del ukxspain que spainxuk, y como a mi Inglaterra de Seme no me mola, lo hice (o traté en realidad) de escribirlo de forma que los ordenes no se noten, Ciao :D


End file.
